Little clown
by Redrum G.F
Summary: Era de noche cuando ocurro por primera vez, no sabía porque, ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué el? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquel desdichado destino?, no lo sabía y ya no importaba, nada importaba.


Little clown

Era un día cualquiera, común y corriente de la Edad Media. Los pueblerinos iban de un lado a otro, sonrientes y descuidados, como ovejas en su corral, pero claro ellos no eran ovejas, eran humanos, traicioneros y despiadados humanos peores que las más crueles fieras.

Todos vestían aquellas ropas de la época, algunos con simples trapos, sucios, opacos y desgarrados, otros con trajes tan elegantes y vestidos caros, hechos de la más fina seda.

Sin resaltar, pasando desapercibido se encontraba un muchacho, pequeño, escuálido pero con hermosos cabellos celestes al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida y de apariencia suave. Vestía, curiosamente, un traje de bufón que a diferencia de los típicos colores brillantes y llamativos que se usaban, este jester solo utilizaba dos colores, negro y blanco, con cascabeles blancos. Su rostro pintado de blanco, con una línea negra atravesando verticalmente cada uno de sus ojos.

Se encontraba sentado encima de un barril, con su, de tres puntas, sombrero en el regazo mientras comía pacíficamente una roja y apetecible manzana, observaba todo el bullicio que lo rodeaba, como el panadero veía con deseo a la hija del carnicero, sin importarle que su esposa lo mirara con dolor. Como los borrachos jugaban cartas y rompían a carcajadas y como, despistadamente, un moreno le robaba varios panes al ocupado panadero.

…un momento.

-¡¿mis panes?! ¡Se están robando mis panes!

Grito a todo pulmón el panadero, que con su rodillo intentaba darle un golpe al muchacho moreno.

Por su parte, el _ladrón _retrocedía esquivando a duras penas la furia del hombre frente a él, para después echarse a correr con la señora de un puesto de verduras lanzándole tomates, lechugas, cebollas, entre otras.

El bufón suspiro y espero un par de minutos para justo después sentir un tirón en sus pantalones.

No había siquiera que ver para saber quién lo llamaba.

-Aomine.

-¡que hay, Tetsu!- respondió con una alegre sonrisa- ¿siguen buscándome?

El llamado _Tetsu _volvió su vista al frente, viendo como ya todo regresaba a la normalidad.

-deberías agradecerle a Momoi por servirte de anzuelo, no creo que soportar la mirada de _ese _le sea nada grato.

Comento con simpleza, ahora viendo como Aomine salía de un salto de su escondite, que era una caja de madera.

-en realidad, le dije que se lo pedías tu- se sentó al lado del barril, sobre su caja y empezó a sacar su comida- ¿quieres?

En respuesta, el bufón le enseño su manzana, negando sutilmente.

-¿y te creyó?- dio un mordisco a su fruta.

-no- rió- claro que no, ella te cree un caballero, después de todo.

-_soy _un caballero- reclamo.

-eres un bufón.

-¿no puedo ser ambos?

-bien, entonces dime ¿Cuándo fue que la corte te nombro un leal caballero de este inmundo reino?- dijo, con la boca medio llena.

-no necesito el permiso de nadie para ser un buen hombre.

-ni se te ocurra decir eso en frente de ellos, no queremos que te lleven a la orca ¿verdad?

-…no, no queremos.

Desvió su vista al cielo, el sol estaba en lo más alto, era la hora más segura, cuando los guardias y jinetes tomaban un descanso y a los niños se les permitía ir a la plaza, era _su _hora.

Le dio un último bocado y tiro el esqueleto de la manzana a un lado en la tierra, tal vez y con suerte, creciera un manzano.

-¿A dónde, Tetsu?- Aomine lo siguió.

-ya es hora.

-¿ya?- el moreno, con cortos cabellos azules vio el cielo, tapando un poco sus ojos por la luz- te acompaño.

-¿no debes ir al castillo? Tú _si _eres un caballero, que no vistas o actúes como tal no cambia tus obligaciones- regaño.

-descuida, no es como si me fueran a condenar por faltar un poco- llevo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, relajado.

-exacto, si fuera solo un poco estaría bien, pero parece que tu definición de poco no es la misma que la mía.

-¡vamos! No me van a echar, _no _pueden echarme, soy su mejor guerrero ¿lo recuerdas?

-no deberías confiarte.

El moreno estaba por protestar, pero fue callado por las risas y palabrerías de la plaza, donde ya estaban los niños jugando unos con otros, a que eran fuertes hombres del castillo o jinetes con escobas como caballos que iban a matar al poderoso dragón y muchas otras cosas más que sus inocentes mentes creaban.

Kuroko, que es el apellido del bufón, saco de sus mangas tres manzanas y jugueteo con ellas entre sus manos.

-¿quieres que te presente?

-no es necesario, ya vendrán- respondió inexpresivo, sentándose en el borde de una gran fuente.

Aomine se sentó a su lado, viendo como su amigo empezaba a hacer malabares con las manzanas, no tardo en que un pequeño se le acercara con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Kuroko, notando al niño rubio y de ojos amarillos mirándolo, decidió levantarse y comenzó a dar una que otra vuelta, a veces pasaba su brazo hacia su espalda aun atrapando las manzanas. El niño rio, ensanchando su sonrisa y dejando ver sus, inesperadamente, blancos dientes.

Para terminar con su pequeño acto, el bufón logro que todas las manzanas entraran de nuevo en su manga, sacando una para regalársela al rubio.

-¿eres un bufón?- pregunto ilusionado.

-pero que observador eres- dijo con sarcasmo, Aomine.

Kuroko, ignorando a su amigo, respondio.

-si, soy Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- acaricio los suaves cabellos del pequeño.

-¡me llamo... no debo decir mi nombre a extraños- dijo, afilando sus redondos ojos.

-eso está muy bien, eres un buen niño- una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un repentino grupo de niños, que al fin notaban al bufón.

-¡miren! ¡Es el bufón!

Kuroko volvió a sentarse, sacando ahora de sus mangas un montoncito de muñecos, títeres.

-¿a quién deberíamos usar?- pregunto, enseñando a los pequeños sus juguetes.

-¡al rey!

-¡la princesa!

-¡el mago y el dragón!

Empezaron a opinar con sus voces agudas, pero al no ver avance, Tetsu decidió preguntarle a Aomine.

-escoge uno.

-¿yo?- se señaló incrédulo.

-sí, tu.

El caballero analizo a las marionetas, todas viejas y gastadas, hasta encontrar a un personaje que se le hizo familiar, un muñeco con cabello de tela celeste, botones negros por ojos y un trapo de vestido color azul.

Lo tomo entre sus manos para observarlo mejor y se lo entrego a su compañero.

-el, me recuerda a ti, Tetsu.

El nombrado vio al muñeco, con su expresión en blanco.

-ah, gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-me has dicho que soy tan lindo como un muñeco, Aomine, no lo esperaba de ti- se hizo a un lado, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡no me refería a eso!- agito sus manos con desesperación.

La risa de los niños no aminoro su susto, pero la sonrisilla de Tetsu le dijo que lo había hecho a propósito

-¡Tetsu!

-ya ya, no seas tan sensible.

-¡no soy sensible! ¡soy un caballero! ¡joder!

-Aomine…

-¿Qué es joder?-pregunto un inocente.

-¿no es algo malo?

-pero el caballero dijo joder.

-bufón, ¿Qué es joder?

-¡basta de decir joder! ¡Maldición!

-¡ah! ¡El a dijo maldición!

-¡maldición es una mala palabra!

Aomine apretó los labios…_jodidos niños._

-mira lo que has hecho- lo regaño Tetsu.

Para calmar a los pequeños, que ahora gritaban malas palabras, opto por hacerse notar.

-bien, bien, si siguen con esto el rey vendrá y los castigara a todos.

Eso y la mirada frio que les dedico basto para que todo mundo callara, incluyendo a Aomine, quien discutía con el rubio.

-ahora, empecemos- cogió a otro marioneta, esta era un poco morena, con cabello azul e igualmente con ojos de botones.

Los niños se arrimaron al bufón, ansiosos por una nueva aventura, Kuroko narraba la historia como si la hubiera vivido, movía las marionetas de un lado a otro, haciendo una que otra burla que hacía reír a su pequeño público.

Pero Daiki, el caballero, escuchaba con una expresión seria en su rostro, se le hacía familiar aquel cuento, _muy _familiar.

Después de un rato los niños se fueron dispersando, volviendo a sus casas, yendo a otras partes hasta ya no quedar ni uno.

-¿siempre haces eso?- cuestiono.

-¿hacer que?- pregunto mientras recogía sus marionetas.

-contar historias ajenas, esa era _mi _vida, Tetsu.

-también era la mía- respondió, levantándose- además, a los niños les gustan más las historias que son reales.

-así que no es la primera vez.

-no, ni será la última, no sé en qué te afecta, son solo niños, Aomine.- se sentó en la fuente.

Suspirando, el moreno se dejó caer al lado de su amigo.

-uh… ¿me hacen espacio?- pregunto una vocecilla.

El par observo al pequeño rubio, que se ponía un gorro sobre sus cabellos.

Kuroko se hizo a un lado, dejando al niño en medio de ambos, no tardo en sentir como su mano era sujetada entre las pequeñas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto, viendo el objeto entre sus manos.

-un obsequio- sonrió, pero había algo en su sonrisa, algo _oscuro._

El bufón se colocó el collar, que poseía una pequeña piedrecilla roja.

-¿no te lo robaste, verdad?- desconfió Aomine.

-¡no soy un ladrón!- refunfuño el rubio.

-es muy lindo, gracias- Kuroko sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa, logrando que los pequeños ojos se abrieran con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

-de…de nada.

-aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-p-pero- jugo con sus manos.

-ya no somos extraños ¿o sí?- dijo, con ternura.

Estaba por contestar, cuando una voz lo llamo.

-¡Ryouta!

El pequeño salto en su lugar y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-¡ya voy!... tengo que irme- se levantó de un salto y les regalo una gran sonrisa- nos vemos pronto, Kurokocchi.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, e_sa _sonrisa que reflejaba más que felicidad.

El pequeño corrió hacia la voz, pero a mitad de camina se giró, saludando en alto

- ¡soy Kise Ryouta!

El par regreso en saludo, sin tanto entusiasmo.

-los niños de ahora- suspiro el caballero- ¡bueno! Ya está anocheciendo- sonrió con perversión- ¿sabes lo que significa?

-… ya te dije que no dormiré contigo- empieza a caminar.

-¡¿pero qué?!- corre tras su amigo- ¡me refiero a las tabernas! ¡Tomar, emborracharme y un polvo con _mujeres! _Tetsu ¡_mujeres_!

-ah, ahora me remplazas con mujerzuelas, que patán.

-¡argh! ¡¿Vienes o no?!

-no me gustan esos lugares.

-vamos, no están tan mal.

-Prefiero que no.

Aomine baja los hombros, derrotado, sabe que cuando Tetsu dice no, es _no._

-está bien, tú te lo pierdes- dice, tomando una pose relajada- aquí nos separamos entonces. Cuídate, Tetsu.

-tú también Aomine.

Se despiden con un apretón de manos y un ligero abrazo y cada quien se va por su lado.

Kuroko camina distraído, jugando con una moneda que uno de los niños le obsequio, lo único que se escucha en las oscuras y solitarias calles son sus livianos pasos y el tintinar de sus cascabeles.

Pero sintió algo, detuvo sus pasos y giro su cuerpo, no viendo nada fuera de lugar, tomo aire y regreso a su camino.

Después de unos minutos, escucho un ruido, que le hizo soltar la moneda, la cual rodo hasta la oscuridad. Se quedó inmóvil sin atreverse a voltear, decidió ignorar su instinto que le gritaba que corriera y olvido la moneda, siguió caminando, alerta.

Fue entonces que lo escucho, pasos, rápidos y fuertes sin la más mínima intención de ocultarse.

Kuroko empezó a correr, dando vueltas en diferentes calles para perder a aquello que lo perseguía. Pero topo con una pared, sus manos desesperadas golpearon los ladrillos, con la vaga esperanza de poder pasar, pero no funciono.

Y volvió a escuchar los pasos, ahora lentos, mas pasivos.

Sus ojos viajaron a todo su alrededor buscando donde esconderse, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared esperando a que, lo que fuera, apareciese. No tardo en ver una figura masculina, un hombre corpulento que sostenía un cuchillo en sus rudas manos.

Kuroko aguanto la respiración y en acto desesperado, recogió una botella del suelo, la azoto otra la pared, la usaría de arma de ser necesario.

Su mano temblaba, aun así la extendió para protegerse y dio unos pasos al frente, tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de correr.

-¿q-que es lo que quiere?

El hombre no respondió, no se podía ver su cara por la oscuridad de la noche, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para que kuroko viera al hombre avanzar.

Sostuvo su improvisada arma con ambas manos, con una expresión de horror dibujada en su aun maquillado rostro, el hombre se acercaba más y más, pero no podía moverse, sentía sus piernas temblar y se encogió en si mismo a la espera de su probable final.

De un momento a otro el hombre lo tenía levantado por el cuello, ahorcándolo. Soltó un chillido de dolor y soltando la botella para llevar sus manos a su cuello, intentando liberarse.

-¿p-porque?- pregunto apenas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no?- rio la bestia, dejando salir su aliento alcohólico.

Iba a morir, moriría en manos de un borracho, que seguro se arrepentiría al día siguiente. Su cuerpo seria encontrado, sí, pero nunca encontrarían al culpable, nunca lo hacían, solo tomaban al primer inocente que encontraban y lo llevaban a la orca.

No quería morir, no aun, era joven, tenía tanto por vivir.

_No, no iba a morir._

Llevo sus manos a la cara del sujeto, enterrando sus pulgares en esos pequeños ojos.

Este lo soltó y emitió un grito desgarrador, pronto alguien vendría a ayudarlo, pero antes, el hombre tomo el cuchillo y se movió de un lado a otro alcanzando a Kuroko justo en el brazo.

Chillo de nuevo, sosteniéndose el miembro lastimado, intentando detener el sangrado. No bastaba, el hombre estaba furioso, quería sangre y sangre tendría.

Se abalanzo contra el bufón, tirándolo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, volviendo a tomar su cuello, estrujándolo.

-muere de una vez, maldito bufón.

Kuroko llevo de nuevo sus manos a su cuello, queriendo evitar lo inevitable, se le estaba acabando el aire y perdía fuerzas, de nada servía mover sus piernas como loco, el hombre no se movía ni un centímetro.

Algo capto su atención, la botella estaba a una corta distancia de él, con la poca energía que tenía alcanzo su arma cogiéndola con dificultad y no tardo el insertarla en el costado de su atacante.

El hombre se hizo a un lado sacando la botella de un solo tirón, la sangre corría sin parar y pronto se hizo un pequeño charco de aquel líquido vital.

Pero aún se movía, _aun había peligro._

Tomo uno de los vidrios de la botella, se acercó al cuerpo agonizante, se arrodillo y alzo ambas manos con su arma y sin piedad encajo con todas sus fuerzas el vidrio en el estómago del hombre, este, que aún estaba vivo, logro tomar su sombrero.

Y repitió su acción una, dos, tres veces, acuchillo a su atacante hasta que dejo de moverse, hasta que dejo de llorar. No le importo mancharse de sangre, ni la cortada en sus manos.

_Nada importaba._

Solo entonces se detuvo, respirando con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, dejo caer el pedazo de vidrio y observo lo que había hecho.

Pero no era culpable ¿verdad?

Fue en defensa propia ¿cierto?

Entonces ¿Por qué siguió acuchillándolo aun cuando ya estaba fuera de peligro?

_¿Por qué lo mato?_

Se jalo los cabellos y se recargo en la pared, un mar de lágrimas empezó a caer de sus ojos.

Se miró las manos, su ropa, el blanco de su disfraz ahora era rojo, sus cascabeles sonaban a cada movimiento, pero faltaba algo… su sombrero.

Levanto la vista al cadáver, que entre una de sus manos tenia preso a su posesión, lo observo un rato, pero recordó el escándalo que habían hecho, no tardaban en encontrarlos.

De nuevo el pánico lo inundo, ¿lo atraparía? ¿Qué pasaría si así fuera? ¿lo llevarían a la orca?

Se levantó deprisa y camino hacia el cuerpo, tomo una de las puntas y jalo, pero la mano muerta no cedía, como si se mofara que aun muerto le podría hacer daño.

Tiro más fuerte, poniendo todo su peso para liberar su sombrero, entonces golpeo la pared, dejo salir un quejido y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, después miro su sombrero, al que le faltaba una esquina, se había roto.

Vio el brillo de uno de sus cascabeles en la mano del hombre, junto con un pedazo de tela negro.

Estaba por tomas los restos, pero un ruido lo alerto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto una voz anciana.

Kuroko dio un salto y casi resbala con el charco de sangre, asustado corrió a la salida del callejón antes de que lo encontraran.

Y corrió, corrió como nunca ¿Qué haría? Estaba todo sucio y no podía ir al rio, los guardias lo verían.

_Aomine_

Si, él podía ayudarlo, le diría que hacer y cuando todo pasara, sería una historia más que podría contar a los niños, en la plaza, como siempre, vería al niño rubio de nuevo, Kise.

Sí, todo iba a estar bien, nada cambiaria.

Cuando llego a su destino toco con prisa y lastimándose los nudillos.

-¡ya voy ya voy!

Kuroko siguió tocando, estaba frenético.

-¡que ya voy! ¡joder! ¿quien demonios llama a estas horas?

Decía mientras abría su puerta, dispuesto a maldecir a quien quiera que osara molestado.

Pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ahí estaba Kuroko, temblando como si muriera de frio, abrazándose a sí mismo, pero lo más mortificante, sangre, mucha sangre.

-¿T-tesu?

El bufón levando la mirada, al borde del llanto.

-¡oh Tetsu! ¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien?-

Aomine tomo en brazos a su amigo y lo hizo pasar, sintió como se estremecía.

Lo sentó en una de sus sillas, le quito las ropas y se horrorizo al ver el dañado cuerpo del bufón.

Cortadas, moretones, marcas, golpes. Estaba destrozado, no dudaba que hubiera algún hueso roto.

Sin preguntar nada, curo con cuidado cada herida, reviso los huesos, cosió las cortadas y ayudo a que tomara un baño.

Con cubetas y un trapo lo lavo, dejando que el agua se tiñera de rojo, Kuroko no hizo ni un gesto, como si estuviera vacío, se dejó hacer.

Aomine lo seco, le puso una de sus camisas y lo acostó en la cama, arropándolo, lo consoló, sobando uno de sus frágiles hombros, pronto sintió como volvía a estremecerse y un ligero llanto escucho. Estrujo con moderada fuerza, evitando lastimarlo, pero haciendo presente que ahí estaba, a su lado, con él y que así sería siempre.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- pregunto con voz suave, casi en un susurro.

El bufón se giró, quedando de frente al techo.

-Aomine- susurro- tú… ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

El moreno, al ver la vista perdida y la voz sin vida de su amigo, se asustó, se asustó mucho.

-sí, lo que tú quieras Tetsu, lo que tú quieras- tomo una de las manos blancas y la llevo a su rostro frotándose tiernamente la mejilla.

-yo…yo- un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero tenía que decirlo, debía decirlo.

-¿Tetsu?- llamo, al no recibir respuesta y sentir un ligero movimiento, vio como el Bufón se tapaba la boca con su mano libre, callando sus lamentos, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Aomine se levantó y se acomodó en la cama, cogió a su amigo y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, dejando que el otro llorara todo lo que quisiera.

-tranquilo, ya paso, sea lo que sea, ya paso- decía, meciéndose un poco- estoy aquí, no me iré, nunca.

-¿lo prometes?- escondió su rostro en ese fuerte pecho.

-lo prometo, ¿Qué ha pasado, Tetsu?

-no tuve la culpa- se excusó, a pesar de no haber dicho nada- el intento…

Aomine espero paciente, no quería presionar, pero lo que fuera que le hizo daño a su amigo, pagaría, por el rey que lo haría pagar.

Pero poco sabía Daiki, que el agresor ya está muerto, lo que es peor, muerto a manos de su víctima.

-y-yo… quería defenderme, él iba a matarme ¡a matarme! ¡Así nada más!- Kuroko se empezó a alterar, recordando lo sucedido.

-¿Qué?

-y cuando le pregunte el por qué, m-me dijo "por qué no" estaba borracho ¡un borracho iba a matarme! Yo no podía permitirlo, no podía.

Daiki empezaba a entender, la sangre no era toda de Kuroko ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

-¿Qué has hecho, Tetsu?

El llanto de Kuroko se detuvo de repente y Aomine sintió como su camisa era estrujada.

El bufón se separó lentamente del caballero y lo dijo.

-lo mate.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron con sorpresa y observo el rostro de su amigo, _no se arrepentía._

Por su cabeza pasaron mil escenarios, intentando imaginar cómo fue que u pequeño bufón había hecho tal atrocidad.

Pero llego a una conclusión, Tetsu estaba _vivo, _allí, con él, _vivo._

-¿te ataco primero?

-si- sorbió por la nariz.

-¿Dónde…donde está el cuerpo?

-en uno de los callejones, no se cual.

-¿hay testigos?- se enderezo, levantándose.

-no.

-bien- asintió un par de veces.

No había testigos, nadie vio nada, no podían culpar a Tetsu, no tenían pruebas.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Pruebas ¿había pruebas?

Dando la espalda pregunto.

-¿dejaste algún rastro?

-¿rastro?

-¡si! ¡algo que los lleve a ti!- se giró, tomándolo por los hombros- dime que no, por favor, di que no.

El silencio fue su respuesta, alterado soltó a su compañero y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Qué fue?

-una parte de mi sombrero- dijo cabizbajo.

Aomine diviso el sombrero, lo tomo y vio por sí mismo que faltaba una de las tres puntas.

-tenemos que deshacernos de el- se dirigió a su horno, prendió fuego y lanzo la prenda dentro.

Kuroko se le acercó por detrás, observando cómo se quemaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto- no quiero ir a la orca.

-no lo harás- aseguro- solo tiene un cascabel y hay muchos bufones en el reino, no darán contigo- paso uno de sus brazos por los pequeños hombros.

-¿y si lo hacen?

-no, no lo harán.


End file.
